Flower Petals Fall
by staying-gold
Summary: HYD fic with Mary Sue instead of Makino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango charcters or the settings...I pretty much own nothing except a few CD's!

A/N: This is my first hana fic and I believe it will be extremely Mary sue-ish so keep that in mind as you read! Thank you.

Summary: Iroha is sent to Eitoku by her mother who thinks it will do her good, but on her first day she offends the F4. This is a story of a girl who decided to stand up to the F4.

Chapter One

"Miss Matashi?" I nodded at the older man who was standing at the train station, waiting for me. My mother had sent me to live with my cousin and her family because she felt it would better prepare me for the future if I was enrolled in a high class society school with all the rich kids. My Mum's sister was paying all the tuition fees so I really had no choice in the matter. "Follow me please, Miss" He said, taking my luggage from me and walking in the direction of a limousine. My mouth dropped open in awe, I was being picked up in a limousine! The man went to put the luggage in the boot, while another man slightly younger opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped in, a brief look of puzzlement crossed the mans features but I hardly noticed, all my attention turned to the inside of the limo. There were three long seats lined up against the sides of the car, a mini fridge, a playstation and a tv. The seats were leather, it was air conditioned and the windows were highly tinted. I was amazed, I couldn't believe that anybody had the kind of money to pick up their niece in a limo! I don't think I was going to have a hard time adjusting.

"Iroha? Is that really you? Why you have grown so much since I last saw you!" I smiled, while thinking in the back of my mind that I hadn't seen her for ten years and that's why I've grown so much. My mother and her sister had a fight ten years ago because her sister always thought she was far better than my mother, it took alot for my mother to put aside her dislike for her sister but she did it to make sure I was able to attend to Eitoku, the most prestigous high school in Japan. I hugged my Aunt as the butler took my luggage into the house. My Aunt hadn't changed much, she still wore her shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, and still wore the most expensive designer clothes from all over the world. My Aunt reeked of money.

"Sakura! Akashi!" After waiting two seconds my Aunt Hidemi sighed and sent a maid to go get my cousins. Aunt Hidemi led me into the grand house. A girl and a boy trampled down the big marble staircase in front of me, looking disgruntled. Sakura sighed as she spotted me. Sakura had changed alot in the ten years. Sakura had long, curly black hair that reached halfway down her back, her eyes were brown which was emphasised by the amount of make up she wore and her frame was slight and petite. Ever since we were little kids she has never liked me because I always got along better with Akashi than herself, also she thought of me as her poor cousin. Akashi's face lit up and he ran down to give me a hug. Akashi and I had always got along very well, ever since we were young and I was very happy at the welcome he gave me. Akashi had grown handsome in the ten years we had been apart. His jaw line was now defined, his brown eyes sparkled, his teeth as white as snow and his hair was quite complicated. He had a fringe, which was swept to the left side of his face, and the back of his hair was spiked up. It made for a very attractive look and I could only guess that he used that completely to his advantage.

"Iroha! I haven't seen you in years! Why you look all grown up, but I bet I can still build better sandcastles than you!" I laughed and shook my head,

"No way! My sandcastles were always ten times more magestic than your puny little ones" Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Oh grow up! I'm going back to my room" I was a little hurt as she turned on her heel and marched back up the staircase but I shrugged it off as Akashi led me into the living room to catch up.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

I was awoken by a maid who opened the curtains, slowly. She seemed almost afraid of me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched,

"Good Morning" The poor girl jumped and quickly made her way out of the room, well that was odd. I quickly changed into the school uniform which was lying on the table, I then tied my hair up into a ponytail at the top of my head. The door burst open and Akashi came racing in, he grabbed a hold of my hands and started spinning me around in circles,

"Akashiiiiii!" I screamed, laughing. He stopped and instead decided to put me into a headlock, Sakura walked into my room frowning.

"You do realise you aren't six anymore, right? Mum says to get downstairs for breakfast and no more fooling around" Sakura then turned and stalked out of the room. Akashi and I turned to each other before grinning and making our way downstairs.

"Wow! This place is huge!" I stepped out of the limo, staring at my new school in wonder.

"Yeah, but you'll soon find your way around it easy enough! Where's your homeroom?" I pulled out my schedule and handed it to Akashi who then pointed me in the direction of my homeroom. "I've got to go this way, so good luck for your first day!" I nodded and waved as he ran off to his friends who were all staring at me curiously. I turned and started walking in the direction of where Akashi had pointed me. I was almost there when I was bowled over by a boy who was running my way. I lay on the ground wondering what was happening when suddenly a trash can was emptied onto myself and the boy who lay on top of me. I screamed, smelling the stench of the rubbish. The boy quickly rolled off me,

"I'm so sorry" He muttered.

"Why are you apologising? You aren't the one who did this" I replied, smiling, as I took a banana peel off my stomach. The boy helped me up and I heard laughter. I turned to see Sakura standing with her friends, laughing at the state I was in. I scowled at her, but I didn't have a time to say anything because suddenly the crowd starting chanting something that sounded like "F4" and it parted to reveal four boys walking our way. I heard a whimper issue from the boys mouth and I turned to see him extremely pale.

"Are you ok?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to start shaking and I had no idea why! The four boys stopped in front of us. The boy who was at the front eyed me up. He was covered in labels, and very expensive labels at that. His hair was curly and it seemed as if he lost the competition of trying to tame it every morning.

"Who are you?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Matashi Iroha" I replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Why are you covered in trash?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask those boys there" I replied, pointing at the group of boys who had emptied the trash can onto me and the boy.

"Aki ran into her and had her pinned, we didn't realise she was there when we emptied the bin onto her" One of the boys piped up immediately.

"Shut up! Did I ask you to speak, stupid!" He yelled at the poor boy. I gasped, he may have emptied a bin onto me but no one should be talked to that way. And what was with the "Did I ask you to speak" what an up himself jerk! "I'm getting tired of this. Aki, are you ready?" The boy didn't answer, instead he started to shake and looked down at the ground. Ready for what? I didn't have to wonder for long, the jerk pulled back his fist and hit Aki in the face. I gasped, one thing I could not stand was violence. He went to do it again but I stood in the way, earning myself a punch to the jaw. I fell to the ground from the force of the punch.

"What are you doing you stupid girl?" He yelled at me. I stood up, massaging my jaw. I was used to this kind of abuse.

"I will not tolerate violence! What did he do to you, huh?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"No, should I?" I replied vehmently. I could see the boy at the back, the boy with light brown hair and his hair in his eyes smile a little while the other two boys just shook their heads. I could hear the gasp come from the crowd, apparently this was a bad idea but I didn't understand why. The boy stepped up real close to me,

"I am Tsukasa Domyouji, heir of the Domyouji enterprises, the company which Japan needs to keep running! I control this school" He looked me straight in the eye, "But you don't have to worry about that, for soon you will quit this school. You now have a red notice, courtesy of the F4" He stepped back, "Continue" He said before he started walking away.

"Hey! What are you talking about you jerk! What is the F4? Hey, you-" I was cut off as a cold bucket of water was poured over my head. I screamed, what the hell did they do that for! I looked up to see the boy with the brown hair glance back at me and give me a very small smile. That was when I spotted him, Akashi, standing there pale faced and as if he wanted to hide from me.

"Akashi!" I expected him to come over to me and protect me from the boys, but he just turned and walked away from me. What was going on? I didn't have much time to ponder this before I was pelted with fruit that the kids did not seem to want. The bell rang and luckily the kids stopped, although I received a few kicks as they walked past. I stood up, helping up Aki who seemed to have lost all control of his legs,

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, brusing him off. He nodded,

"You shouldn't have got involved, now they're going to run you out of the school too"

"Who? Why? What is going on!" The boy looked at me sadly, as if he was sorry that I didn't understand anything.

"I guess you are new here?" I nodded, "Well those four guys you saw run this school. If you do even the slightest possible thing to offend them, they give you a red notice. A red notice means everyone at school has to shun you and bully you until finally you can't take it anymore and need to leave the school. Once you have a red notice absolutely no one will talk to you, because that will offend the F4 and they'll get a red notice as well"

"Really? That's horrible! And Mum wanted me to attend this school oh so badly! Well they can try their hardest, but I am here to stay! My mother had to do alot to get me into this school and I won't give up so easily" Aki smiled sadly,

"I wish I had the same strength as you, I think this might be my last day here"

"Aki, don't say that! If you leave then I'll be the only one with a red notice and it will make it unbearable. If we both have a red notice then that means we can be friends when no one else will, right? Come on, you have to stay with me. Where's your homeroom" He pointed to my homeroom, I grinned widely.

"That's mine too! Come on, we can do this alright?" He smiled a little as we made our way to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango charcters or the settings...I pretty much own nothing except a few CD's!

A/N: This is my first hana fic and I believe it will be extremely Mary sue-ish so keep that in mind as you read! Thank you.

Summary: Iroha is sent to Eitoku by her mother who thinks it will do her good, but on her first day she offends the F4. This is a story of a girl who decided to stand up to the F4

Chapter Two

I was relieved when the final bell rang for the day. I had been attacked with water guns, my lunch had been stolen, my text books had many rude insults written in them and I had yet another bin emptied onto me. I quickly found Aki and we started walking out of the school. We were almost out of the gates when Tsukasa Domyouji stood in front of us, blocking our path.

"Excuse me" I said rather rudely, glaring at the arrogant boy who had his three friends behind him.

"Had enough yet?" He asked, smirking.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked, grinning as his face turned to anger as I repeated the same phrase back to him. "Aki and I here are actually quite enjoying ourselves. We don't have to bow down and lick your shoes like the rest of the stupid school-" The crowd made an angry noise at this comment, "And I don't even need to shower anymore. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get home" I grabbed Aki's hand and led him around the group of four and pushed our way through the crowd of onlookers, trying not to fall as I was tripped. I tried to look for the car which was to pick up myself and my two cousins, but I caught the tailend of it just leaving the driveway.

"No! How am I supposed to get home!" I yelled in frustration. The walk home would take about an hour and it was a really hot day today.

"Well I have a car. We can drop you off. Actually, do you want to come to my place for a little while. I haven't had a friend over in a little while" He looked so sad, I had to accept his offer. I nodded and he smiled genuinely as he led me to his car.

Aki's house was quite possibly even grander than my Aunt's. I gasped in awe, never before had I seen a house so big! Why did they need such a big house! It could even be a small castle, it was that big.

"Would you like to go swimming?" He asked as the butler opened the door for us. I smiled briefly as I passed, nothing should go unnoticed.

"I would love to but I don't have my swimming clothes"

"That's ok. My sister loves bikinis so we have a huge collection of them. Don't worry, there's a huge collection of them that she hasn't worn yet. Come on" He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the big maze of the house until we came upon a room with racks and racks of bikinis. I could not believe how many pairs were there, of all designs and all labels. My mouth dropped open in shock,

"Who needs so many pairs! This is crazy!" I exclaimed. Aki laughed at me,

"You don't seem like you're from a rich family, how did you get into Eitoku?" He asked, looking through the pairs, trying to find one for me.

"My mothers sister is very rich, so she paid for my tuition and I'm staying with them" I explained, pulling out a bikini that was a dark purple and had strings tying it up, "I'll wear this one"

"Ok, let's go!" He led me to a bathroom where I quickly changed and headed out to the pool. I felt very self concious as Aki's eyes travelled over my body but when he realised what he was doing he quickly looked away.

"You look nice" He muttered before diving into the pool. I smiled slightly and dove in as well.

"Why thank you. All thanks to your sister and her bikini obsession!" Aki laughed, then his face turned serious.

"Thank you for helping me out today, it's alot easier to get through when there's someone with you" I smiled and hit his arm playfully,

"Don't get all sappy on me now. Anyway, it's fun. I don't think I'll ever shower again, with the amount of water they dump on me I think that will suffice" He laughed. I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear, "Do the maids have to be here? It makes me uncomfortable" I pulled away to see him blushing furiously. "Why are you blushing?"

"Mm? Oh, no reason. You are dismissed, leave us in peace" He ordered the maids, where they bowed and left.

"Hey we weigh less in the water, so you have to give me a piggy back ride!" I moved to jump on his back but he quickly moved away, "Hey! I demand it!" I joked.

"Please don't" He begged. I looked at him quizically, why was he acting so funny? "I need to use the bathroom" He quickly got out of the pool and into the pool.

"What did I do?" I asked myself, staring into the house. I shrugged and started diving and playing around in the water. After half an hour, I decided to get out to find Aki. I glanced up at one of the windows and found him staring down at me, he quickly turned away from the window and disappeared from sight. I wondered why he was acting so strange, it was starting to scare me a little. I decided it was probably time to leave so I quickly changed and left the swimming costume with the maid, while I stepped out of the house.

"Iroha, where are you going?" It was Aki.

"Oh, my Aunt is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?" He nodded and waved, his face devoid of any expression. I waved back and quickly left, wondering why he was so weird. I was glad because Aki's house was only a ten minute walk away from mine because I did not have a car. I walked into the house, removing my shoes then looking around. It didn't seem like there was anyone around so I just walked over to my room. Half an hour later there was a knock on my door,

"Come in" I replied, when no one walked in I got off my bed and opened the door. I got a bucket of water over my head, the door had been boobytrapped. "That is so old, Sakura!" I yelled, wiping the water from my eyes.

"Now now what is all this yelling about? You may be my niece but you have to learn the rules of this house. What happened to you?" She took a step back as she saw me.

"Nothing. I'm going to have a bath now, please do not disturb me" With that I stormed off to one of the many bathrooms in the house.

After dinner I was sitting in my room, when my phone started to ring. I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey darling, it's Mum. How are you?" I couldn't stand it, I started crying.

"The kids are horrible Mum, and I don't fit in" I managed to get out through the sobs.

"Oh honey, that's not good at all. It's only been one day. Do you want to come home? I won't mind"

"No no, you did alot to get me into this school and I'll deal with it, just sometimes I need to cry" I wiped away my tears. "How are things at home?"

"It sounds like better than where you are. Hold on a second honey" I heard Mum put her hand over the speaker but I could faintly make out what she was trying to say "No, I'll tell her another time! Just leave it ok? She'll be fine!" Her hand was removed from the speaker, "How is Sakura and Akashi?"

"Sakura is a spoilt rich princess who is a snob and Akashi-" I paused, thinking of how he just turned his back on me today, "He is good. We got along pretty well when I first arrived"

"That's good to hear about Akashi, I always liked him, he was my favourite" There was a knock on my door,

"Oh I have to go now, Mum. I'll call you tomorrow ok? Love you, bye!" I hung up the phone, "Come in" I called, not really expecting there to be anyone after what happened last time. That was why I was surprised when Akashi walked in, "Akashi?"

"Uh, Iroha, I need to talk to you"

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" I replied, glaring at him. His lack of help today angered me.

"Iroha, you have to understand-"

"Understand? Understand that you are scared of a couple guys at school and won't help me when I need it most! You abandoned me as soon as I hit trouble. You're a coward!"

"They aren't just any guys, Iroha! They can ruin the family's life! They can run my parents out of a job, take possession of our house, our clothes, everything we own and they can make sure we never get another job in Japan again! They don't just control the school, they control the city!"

"Really?" I asked, quietly. I was shocked, no wonder nobody dared to defy them.

"Yes" Akashi sat next to me on the bed, "That's why I couldn't help you. If it had been anyone else, I would have beaten them up for you but I just couldn't help you this time. I'm sorry" I shook my head, now I understood why he couldn't help me.

"What have I got myself into?" I mumbled, staring down at my hands. Akashi pulled me into a hug,

"Don't worry, it won't get that out of control. Just try to lay low for a bit, maybe even go back home" I shook my head, I couldn't go back home. Not after what my mother did, and plus HE was back home. "Ok, well just be careful ok? And don't take offence if I don't acknowledge you at school. You're still my favourite person" I smiled as he messed up my hair. "Goodnight, Iroha" I smiled and nodded as he left.

I lay back down on my bed, thinking over what Akashi just told me. What had I got myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango charcters or the settings...I pretty much own nothing except a few CD's!

A/N: Thank you very much to lovelypup who is my first and only reviewer! Also thanks for the fave!!!! I really appreciate it! This chapter is for you! "Hana Yori Dango" is a manga series, anime movie, Taiwanese drama (Called "Meteor Garden") and the Japanese Drama of the same name. I hope you like this chapter.

Summary: Iroha is sent to Eitoku by her mother who thinks it will do her good, but on her first day she offends the F4. This is a story of a girl who decided to stand up to the F4

Chapter Three

"Still here I see" I heard as I pulled my books out of my locker. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Domyouji. I ignored him, it would be better to ignore him than provoke him more. "I know all about you, how you come from a poor family but your mothers sister has decided to extend her charity to you. Your just a filthy commoner" I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, I wasn't allowed to retaliate. I closed my locker door and started to walk away but Domyouji grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where's the girl I met yesterday huh? Oh, I get it, you found out exactly how much power I have and now you're too scared to speak out against me. You're just like all the other students here" He let go of my arm and turned around, I couldn't help it, I was so angry.

"You are a spoilt rich kid, everyone waiting on you hand and foot, everyone worshipping the ground you walk on, but not me! I'm sick of all you rich people thinking you're better than everyone else, when you're not! You don't know the value of anything! I bet you don't even know how to love! Don't even think of lumping me in with these bunch of stuck up snobs because I will not put up with you treating me like crap, you hear? Do your worst, I dare you!" With that I turned on my heel and stormed off, the students making a clearing for me. I saw Akashi in the crowd looking scared but I didn't care, I wasn't about to be trampled on by that arrogant boy. I ran the top the rooftop and held my chest.

"Wow that was exhilirating" I grinned to myself, "No one insults me or my family and gets away with it. Not even all powerful super rich, super snobby boys" I grinned staring out onto the campus below, I wonder how many others had ever dared to do what I had just done. I heard the door open and shouts of,

"There she is" Before I was quickly turned around and punched so hard that I fell to the ground. I looked up to see myself surrounded by a group of four boys. I forced myself to my feet and looked them in the eyes,

"What do you want? Haven't you been taught not to hit a woman? I thought even rich kids knew that!" That earned me another punch. Once again I regained my composure, "What do you call that? Your punches are-" I was cut off as another fist came into contact with my face. My face was starting to ache from the abuse but I was used to this kind of abuse. "My Mum could punch harder-" I wasn't able to finish as I was delivered another blow. This time I was having difficulty getting back up but I forced myself to. Just as I stood up, I was delivered a punch to my stomach which knocked all the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, starting to feel the familiar sensation of just about to pass out. The boy was about to kick me in the face but someone pulled him away,

"All of you leave her alone"

"Hanazawa Rui. But Tsukasa told us to-"

"And now I'm telling you to stop. Get out of here" The boys hesitated but finally left. I smiled, resting on the ground,

"Thanks" I muttered, wishing the pain would go away. "Why? You're one of them" I said referring to the F4, "You're the reason why this is being done" He smiled,

"Only one of us issued that red notice"

"Well you didn't stop him so you're guilty of the same crime. Now I have to sleep good-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I passed out.

When I awoke I was lying in a bed in a room that smelt of sanitizer. I guessed this was the school infirmary.

"Oh you're awake. I don't know why this happened but you suffered some serious blows. I've put ointments on your wounds so they should heal nicely" I smiled at the nurse who was standing at the end of my bed.

"Thank you. Mmm...may I ask, how did I get here?"

"Oh that kind boy, Hanazawa Rui carried you here. He said that you had to be treated as well as possible. Now I have some work to do, so just call if you need anything" I smiled and nodded, she was nice. I lay back in bed thinking over what had just happened. My thoughts were interrupted as the door to the infirmary opened and Hanazawa Rui walked in.

"Oh hello" When he didn't reply I spoke again, "Thank you for bringing me here"

"I would have left you but you would have bled all over my rooftop" His rooftop??! What a jerk, he's just as bad as Tsukasa.

"Is that why came here? If so, please leave" I said, turning my head away from him. I thought he had been different but obviously I was wrong.

"I'm just here to deliver this note. A boy told me to give it to you" I took the note from him but instantly dropped it as I read the three words written on it.

"What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke! Is this F4's way of getting back at me? It's not funny and it's very cruel! You guys are-" Rui cut me off,

"It's not from us. Goodbye" He said, stooped down, picked up something from the ground and left. My hands shook as the three words were engraved in my mind. "I've found you". He couldn't have, could he?

I decided to call my Mum. I pulled out my cellphone and dialled her number,

"Hey Mum"

"Oh hey honey, is this very important I'm kind of-" I cut her off,

"He's left Chiba hasn't he?" There was a pause on the end of the phone,

"How did you know?"

"He's found me. Why didn't you tell me Mum?"

"Well I was going to but you were so upset. I didn't think he'd find you so quickly. Would you like to come home? I really don't mind"

"No, he'll just hunt me down again. I wish you had told me, that way I wouldn't have been so surprised"

"I know, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. I have to go now, goodbye"

"Ok stay safe and make sure you always have someone with you at all times. Goodbye sweety" I hung up the phone, my hands still trembling.

"Miss, your car is waiting for you. Would you like help with anything?" I shook my head as I moved out of the bed and walked to the door. The students stared as I walked past but none moved to do anything as the nurse was accompanying me to the car and my face was covered in bruises.

"There we go. Try to rest as much as possible" I nodded before getting into the car. Just as we were pulling out, I spotted HIM. Sitting on the bench, watching my car as it drove away.


End file.
